


Late Night Cuddles

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Long Days, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: After a long day at the station, Alec just wants to go to bed to cuddle and sleep. But it seems Ellie has other ideas.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Late Night Cuddles

It had been a long day for DS Ellie Miller and DI Alec Hardy, out in the field of yet another useless investigation that didn’t even really need an investigation to begin with. So, when they arrived back to their shared flat, Alec was more than ready for a good night’s sleep in his bed cuddled up beside Ellie. Ellie and Alec said goodbye to Lucy, who had been looking after the children for the evening while they worked, before they both went up the stairs for the night. While Alec organised himself for bed, Ellie went to check on the boys.

When she made it back to the bedroom, Alec was already in bed on the brink of consciousness. Ellie sat down on the bed and giggled when Alec groaned as the mattress sunk. “Boys asleep?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Yep both out like a light. Lucy must have worn them out” Ellie chuckled.

“Lucky them. Now I am worn out too, can you please get into bed so we can sleep and cuddle?”

“Alright. Just hold your horses.” She chuckled in reply.

Ellie finished getting ready for bed, and grinned and giggled again when she got under the covers, Alec groaning after the mattress had sunk again. Considering how long their day had been, Ellie still felt somewhat awake and not quite as tired as she thought, that’s when she noticed the book on her side-table. It was one Lucy had recommended, and she had intended to start it a while ago but hadn’t for some reason that was unknown. “Alec, darling, I am not quite tired yet, do you mind if I read for a while?”

Alec grunted, and leant over, kissing her forehead, “Hmm, I don’t mind love, come cuddle me when your done though.” He said before kissing her lips softly, and then proceeding to turn over and start snoring within a minute or two.

With Alec now passed out beside her, she settled back against the headboard and opened the book and began to read with the aid of the lamp-lit room.

***2 Hours Later* **

When Alec woke up two hours later, he still felt cold. Ellie hadn’t settled down to cuddle him yet. He opened his eyes and found the room still lit up somewhat brightly. Alec closed his eyes again and groaned as he turned over, quite dramatically in fact, until his face was on Ellie’s stomach and his arm was dramatically tucked under her left hip. Alec groaned again, more dramatically this time.

Ellie chuckled, “Use your words love.”

“Ellie?”

“Yes dear?” she said softly as she put her book to the side for the moment.

“Bed.” Alec said simply.

“But I am in bed?” she said with a slight grin on her face as her partner made himself comfortable on her chest, nuzzling his face into her pyjama top.

Alec pouted (Ellie couldn’t help herself but to laugh silently to herself, Alec was a cute pouter…) “You know what I mean.” He continued.

Ellie gave in and finally closed her book, placing it back down onto the side table. She shifted them both until she was in a comfortable position, and Alec curled himself into her side, she held him protectively knowing nothing would hurt him ever again.

Alec soon fell back asleep, face buried into her shirt, with a slight smile on his lips.

Ellie however laid awake for a while, watching Alec sleep. He looked so young and peaceful it made her happy. She made this man happy, and she intended to keep him happy. She had finally dozed off, aided by Alec’s soft breathing.


End file.
